<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Does This Count As Destiny by p_russia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336026">Does This Count As Destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_russia/pseuds/p_russia'>p_russia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Gen, Genderbend, Mostly Platonic, Multi, light cussing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_russia/pseuds/p_russia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm really changing things up here, I hope you guys can stick with it. I'm mostly just projecting an idea/dynamic I had onto LEGO figurines lmao</p><p>Concept: its them learning that they have powers and how they're supposed to come together as a team. All of them are high schoolers, and they have to deal with classes as well as a soon to be looming threat</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole &amp; Kai (Ninjago), Cole/Jay Walker, Hinted Cole/Zane, Lloyd Garmadon &amp; Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1 - Change of Pace [Collie Brookstone]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Its in the tags but I swapped the genders of these characters bc I prefer writing from a female perspective.<br/>Collie=Cole<br/>Kai=Kya<br/>Lloyd=Lydia<br/>Nya=Nico<br/>Jay and Zane stayed the same because I genuinely like both names for either gender.</p><p>Anyway, this will mostly be written with the idea in mind that they all are high school age, with Lloyd/Lydia never having been written to be significantly younger. The show retconned it anyway so lets just dodge that bullet.<br/>Also it's an alt history because I want to not be constrained by canon as much, haha. Just go with it?</p><p>If you've stuck around for this much I'm changing, what's one more thing?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Colleen Brookstone," her teacher called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lazily waved her hand in the arm as an acknowledgement. She didn't bother correcting them anymore. The teachers never cared that she preferred Collie. If it wasn't for the role call every morning, she was half convinced they wouldn't know her name. Who knows, maybe they still didn't. She stuck to her sketchbook most of the time anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't that she didn't pay attention in class, it was that she payed attention better if she could do something with her hands. And who needed to take notes in English class anyways? They'd be reading Great Gatsby, and she was already three chapters ahead. She used it as an excuse to avoid her dad's insistence on dance lessons and he didn't pay enough attention to her homework to notice the lie. He knew she was pretty smart, she didn't have homework <em>every day</em></span>
  <span>. But she played off being every other high schooler swamped with homework. At least it meant she didn't have to dance. She preferred martial arts anyways. Collie was much happier throwing punches at Kya than doing pirouettes anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>English passed much slower than she wanted. Then did math. Then did fitness. Lunch was okay, she walked off into the corner by the stairs to the upper gym level and just ate with her headphones on. School wasn't really her place to be social. The dojo was probably where she got along with the most people and that was only because they both respected and resented people who could kick their asses. Her morning classes weren't very special though, and neither was her lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fifth period, though, was where things got interesting. Well, as interesting as it could be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The culinary arts program was not very big at their school, the school much more focused on trade and sciences. So both the higher level classes and the basic ones shared a class period. She was, unsurprisingly to anyone who knew her, a member of the actual Chef School. The one that regularly put on lunches for the staff and teachers that they paid for and dined at just like a restaurant. Jay Walker, however…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay Walker was a girl with practically no brains, Collie would swear it on her life. She was a mess in the kitchen and everything she made burned if she was left unattended. More often than not, if they weren't prepping for one of the cafes, Collie was the one instructed to watch over her. Collie had seen Jay cut her fingers more often than she could count. And she struggled to even boil eggs properly. And even outside of the kitchen, Jay was way too giggly, too ditzy. It was amazing that she hadn't gone to the tutoring programs yet for help. How she was passing classes was beyond her. The only thing she cared about was dressing nice and cheering on the football and basketball teams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today, they were supposed to prep some strawberries for dipped fruits and tarts. Collie had wanted apple tarts, but she settled for peaches and strawberries since they were in abundance right now. And then chocolate-dipped strawberries were a classic. If they had extra, maybe she could even bake them. It would take a while, but she could start the baking during lunch and be back in time to finish them up after school. Chef Avila would also probably be willing to check on them hourly just to be sure…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ow!" Jay exclaimed next to her, wincing. She brought her finger up to her lips, glaring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Collie rolled her eyes. "You know the drill." Jay sighed, turning to sink. Jay was well-versed in having to wash her hands thoroughly, she could find the bandaids and plastic gloves in her sleep at this point. Collie just kept focused on her task. Scoop the stem out with the little tool, put the stem in the compost bowl, toss the berry into the bigger bowl. More of a bin, really.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay came back, muttering to herself. "-it was just a stupid tool, wasn't even that sharp..." Collie ignored her, too used to the rambling under her breath. Jay talked a lot. And had horrible focus. Thus constantly nicking herself on everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you just paid attention to what your hands are doing instead of literally everything else around you, you would stop hurting yourself so much," Collie stated. It was the same advice she told her on nearly a weekly basis. She was kind of sick of telling her, to be honest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know!" Jay whined, "I just have a hard time doing that! This is so <em>boring</em>,</span>
  <span> I don't know how you do it. It's so... repetitive. And boring."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You said that already."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know. But it's true. How do you stand there and not talk? I can't stand the silence."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not silent, there's a bunch of other people rustling around. And I can stand here and not talk because I'm actually <em>paying attention</em></span>
  <span> to what I'm doing," Collie snapped lightly. Not because she was being nice, but because she was too tired of having this conversation for the words to have the same bite anymore. They were practically word for word at this point. Jay just hummed, unbothered as always.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The most frustrating part of all of this was that they shared the next period together as well. And while Jay was a mess in culinary, she was near <em>genius</em></span>
  <span> with science. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were also stuck sitting together in chemistry as well, tied by "destiny" she liked to think to herself, the bullshit concept it was. Chemistry was one subject Collie didn't really get, as much as she tried. Balancing equations she could handle, but whatever the hell it is that was going on the rest of the time? Beyond her. She was lucky enough to pass all the tests she needed, but she would never get the Willow Promise scholarship. She always fell just below the needed score, no matter how hard she studied. Jay, however, passed with flying colors. And Collie did not understand it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like she didn't even try! The brunette didn't even try hiding that she was on her phone often, but all it took was for her to glance once at the board to get the answer right. It was nothing short of miraculous. What was worse is that she hears the whispers of kids around them that call her a cheater, who mock her for actually getting the answers right. And what's even worse than <em>that</em> i</span>
  <span>s that Jay pretends. She pretends she's not smart, she dumbs herself down, and she never televises her brains whenever there's debates in the class. And Collie sits right next to her! She sees her having the right answer, but she never says anything about being accused to cheating! It's infuriating. Common sense? No, not an ounce in that brain of hers. Absolutely wizardry with sciences beyond Collie's comprehension? Surprisingly, yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Collie would never understand why Jay would even bother hiding something like that, like she was trying to hide the part of herself that <em>was</em> smart. She didn't get how she could complain about doing the same thing over and over again when Jay literally did the same that whenever she wouldn't take Collie's advice in class and they had to repeat conversations. Jay Walker was a blight on her day, something she could never let go of despite her best attempts, and yet she was also the only thing that made her school day worth anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least she was pretty.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five minutes before the bell rung. Five minutes until they were free. Five minutes until the rush of hundreds of high school students cascaded through the halls and poured out the doors. Collie wished she could join them, at least somewhat, but her day was not finished yet. She trekked her way to the library, as she always did on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and plopped down on one of the couches. She didn't need the tutoring, she was fine on her own, but it counted as a club on her applications so she attended anyways. Plus it kept her out of the house for longer so she could deal with it. She slipped her headphones, took out the Great Gatsby, and settled in for an hour of reading. Who knows, maybe she would get around to that trig homework. She's probably avoided it long enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barely fifteen minutes had passed before something crashed behind her. She jumped, whipping around to see who the hell caused such a commotion. It was, strangely, someone she had never seen before. A tall, pale blonde wrapped in a grey sweater dress, worried look on her face as bent over to try and collect the papers. Collie tried to ignore looking at her ass as she stood to help, sliding down the headphones to rest on her shoulders. The blonde looked up at her in surprise, a gracious smile on her face. It was striking, prettier than she expected. Collie wasn't really into blondes but god, her eyes were gorgeous. An icy blue with white flecks scattered like snowflakes. She was like a porcelain doll, all pale colors and strong features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you very much," she nodded, glancing back down to the papers in their hands. Her <em>voice.</em></span>
  <span> It was like bells or some shit. She wasn't good enough with words to describe it, but it absolutely fit her. Collie just nodded dumbly back, handing over the blank sheets lamely. "What's your name?" The blonde asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Collie."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you very much, again, Collie. I wasn't expecting assistance." She stood up and Collie followed suit. "My name is Zane."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was no problem. It's just papers," Collie dismissed. She helped the pretty girl, she can leave now right? But Zane didn't seem like she wanted her gone yet. She hadn't turned to leave yet, shoulders squared right back at Collie. "Are you new or something? I haven't seen you around before."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am," Her smiled brightened. "I just moved from the surrounding area of Birchwood Forest. I am happy to be making new experiences. It seems that city life is entirely different from what I am used to. It is an added challenge to moving to a new environment, but challenges have never deterred me before."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that's pretty different, huh?" Collie said. "I've lived here all my life. Are you liking it so far?" Was that what you're supposed to ask about? That was an appropriate question, right? She hoped she wasn't fucking this up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zane didn't seem perturbed, same easy smile on her face. "Yes, I am. I am not used to schooling like this but it is not as malicious as people have portrayed it online. I haven't made many friends yet, but I look forward to seeing if they also subvert my expectations." What a funny way of talking, she liked it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can be friends," Collie blurted out. Why. Why does she do this to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can?" Zane seemed genuinely joyful about the idea. That was adorable. "I would love for you to be my first friend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huh. Okay. They spent the next hour just talking. Zane was absolutely too pure for this world, Collie quickly decided. She was also incredibly intelligent. And really pretty when she smiled. She talked fondly of the forest she grew up near, and she explained that her father was an inventor, though she talked about him with a strange look in her eyes and Collie couldn't help feeling sympathy. She seemed happy to talk about how she got to work on the same projects when she could though. So really it was no surprise that Zane was as smart as she was. That, and she read any books she could get her hands on. What was with Collie and smart, pretty girls? Did she just gravitate towards them, flocking together like birds or something?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was almost upset that the club hour ended and they had to say goodbye. Zane had promised she would see her tomorrow, that tomorrow she would actually start classes. It was an exciting prospect, Zane saying she would love to join Chef School. It actually made her look forward to school besides having to deal with Jay's eccentric duality. Maybe she would actually have a friend. That was also a nice prospect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She actually couldn't help smiling as she laid in bed that night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two - No Focus [Jay Walker]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The strawberry was small in her hand, even for her weirdly tiny ones. Were they really ripe? She supposed they had to be, judging by the color and the soft, squishiness. Probably, anyways. Wasn't it a thing in cooking to use not-so-ripe fruits on purpose in baking? Or did she make that up? She couldn't remember. She couldn't remember enough about gardening either. Gardens didn't really grow well in the desert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she first moved to the city, she was fascinated by all the colors. There were full on parks here! Tons and tons of green; towering trees, bushes that just seem to exist there for no reason, and all the <span>grass</span> on the ground. It was so new to her. She did the only thing she could think of and binge-read a bunch of gardening books. There was this one rose bush in the park near her new neighborhood she found one day. It was so pretty when it bloomed, these nice little buds with pink on the edges on an otherwise yellow petal. Like it was dipped into the pink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like the strawberries!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was her little rose bush, and she took care of it all by herself. Her own yard was taken over by her mom, converted into a greenhouse where they could grow vegetables and whatnot, but they cleared away a space for her to start growing her own rose bush, taken from the original. Years later and she could still head to that park and see how well it's grown alongside her. She still took care of it. Roses were about the only green thing she could care for. She left food-stuff to her mom. Flowers were prettier anyways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt the scooper-thingy beginning to scrape against her thumb and she jerked it away. It didn't hurt this time, thank god. She was embarrassed enough that it happened all the time. Especially in front of <span>Collie</span>. She didn't even know why it did! She just got so distracted. It was so mind-numbing to do things like this over and over and over and over again…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It would be easier if she could at least babble, but Collie never wanted to talk. It was always "Shut up Jay" or a dismissive eye roll. She didn't want to cause problems, she really didn't, especially when Collie was trying so hard to teach her to cook properly. It just took way too much effort to keep her mouth shut. She tried, though. And not just because Collie was intimidating as all hell. She just felt bad that Collie was stuck with her when she clearly would rather be anywhere else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do we do now?" Jay asked, once they were <span>finally</span> done with the portion of strawberries they were tasked with gutting. It had taken far too long for her liking. Two whole class periods! It was awful. Now all they had was a bowl of strawberries. She was almost tempted to steal one, but the look Collie gave her made her stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We cut them into fourths. Then we coat them in sugar and leave it to set."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She scrunched her nose. That didn't sound right. "I thought we were dipping them in chocolate?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Collie sighed. "Avila literally just said we had enough of those at the beginning of class. We're prepping to bake them now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, I know that," Jay huffed. "I meant I thought- I thought we were supposed to be dipping them."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Collie raised an eyebrow. "Then why would we be scooping them still? Erin's already got the chocolate covered, they've been doing that for the past half an hour." Jay flushed, glancing around the room. Oh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know I don't pay attention," She mumbled. "I just do what you tell me to."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How obedient." Collie's words shouldn't have sent a jolt down her spine but they did. She wasn't a dog, she wasn't being obedient, she just knew it would be better to listen to her than not. But there was no fight in her bones. There never was. She didn't want to fight Collie, she was pretty sure she'd lose. Collie was literally buff as hell and Jay had no idea why. Like, she never saw her on any of the sports teams and Collie didn't talk about herself so she didn't know if she did any other physical things. Oh god, that was terrible wording, even in her head. She really didn't need to think about the physical things Collie got up to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could feel her cheeks being far too warm but if someone asked at least she could pretend it was the heat of the kitchen. Just nearby in the tiny mini kitchens Erin was double broiling the chocolate. It was the steam. Just the steam. Nothing more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She cleared her throat. Maybe this time she could actually focus on the knife in her hand instead of the girl next to her. Again though, the berries were small and the knife was sharp. She was a little weary that she would slip again and cut herself even through the rubber gloves she was wearing. It would be entirely in character for her too and that was worse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She got through the class just fine and she even managed to not cut herself! That was a relief. She already had a bandaid on her finger from yesterday and it was already hard enough to stunt with one cut on her hand. If she had to have another one on, she'd probably lose it. Well, no, she'd probably just grit her teeth and bear it. Jay was already anxious enough without the added worry of disappointing an entire team and coach by not being able to handle the one job they gave her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Practice after school was still rough, of course, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. She was already feeling the stiffness of sore muscles settling in as she walked into the locker room. Usually she didn't need to bother changing at school, she went home right after practice, but today was extra hot and the sweat was disgusting. The least she could do was change into her extra set of clothes she kept in her locker until she could shower proper. It was nice to be in looser clothing, the tight practice uniform was a little too much on days like these, but she'd have to remember to actually bring the bag home with her. That was fine. As long as she didn't put it back into the locker, she'd be fine. There, now it sat next to her backpack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jay!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was one of her teammates, Ash. She was a little strange, her hair was <span>actually</span> grey normally, not that it was what made her strange, and she was also pretty reliable. They both were in the same stunt group where Jay had to toss her often so they had to really trust each other. And she could. Ash had never given her reason not to. "Hey Ash, what's up?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You just seemed a little out of it today. Everything okay?" Ash asked not unkindly, a warm hand coming to rest on her shoulder. Ash was always warm, welcoming, but that did not quell the irrational panic. The fear of being discovered. Did she <span>notice</span>? Was this a bad reaction, a search for a confirmation before openly mocking her? The team was not exactly the nicest with any abnormality but one like hers? They'd be relentless. She hadn't thought Ash would be like them, she was usually nice enough, but people liked to hide their true colors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A thunderstorm had happened last night. Not in her neighborhood, not in the city. But close. The rains were relaxing enough and the wind felt nice through her window, but the lightning in the distance... It was comforting in a way nothing else could be. She had felt weirdly relaxed throughout the day after, as she always did. And it was more than a little hard to focus on teacher's words. But if it was showing bad enough during practice that people <span>noticed</span> she was being weird, how was she going to explain that rationally?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you're like sick or something, we can get Crona to fill in," She continued. "If not, we can do some of the lighter stunts tomorrow. The rest of us can get the mats out too, don't worry about it." She pulled her hair out of its ponytail, hanging her head down and brushing through it. "I don't want you pushing yourself if you're not feeling great."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jay blinked. Honestly, that wasn't what she was expecting, but it was relieving. Her spiral broken, she managed a sincere smile. "I'm fine. It's just a mood thing, it'll pass." She took her own hairbrush out, sliding it through her locks carefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ash gave her a curious look. "Is something up?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not, uh, not really? Kinda happens sometimes. Not really much to worry about," Jay dismissed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ash just nodded. "I see." Oh god, that was almost more anxiety-inducing. Her face was too passive, not really showing if she would let it go. "I get like that. Mostly around smoke and stuff. Can't burn candles or incense because of it or I'll end up out of it all day."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh that's ironic," Jay couldn't help commenting. "'Cause your name and all."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She huffed a laugh. "Yeah, I know. Maybe it was meant to be." She was silent for a moment, pensive, and the moment stretched Jay let it be as they finished up in the locker room. Ash tied her jacket around her waist, they grabbed their respective backpacks, and walked down the steps leading to the student parking lot. Ash drove herself home but Jay had to wait for the late bus. She didn't mind, really. It would've been too much of a hassle to make Ash drive out the way just to drop her off, they lived too far apart. Gas and all that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ash turned to her last minute, grabbing her shoulder. "You know, it was thunderstorming last night. Maybe lightning is your smoke." She walked off before Jay could respond.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three - Not Quite Normal [Zane Julien]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zane Julien was not a normal teenager. She was not even a teenager, if one wanted to be technical. But she was an attempt to replicate such an experience, so she wasn't quite sure if it mattered. For all intents and purposes, she was a teenager. But she was, by no means, a normal one. She couldn't help wondering that, if she <span>was</span> more normal, if it would bother her that she wasn't so. Not that she had the data to imagine it as it should be. The only teenager she was familiar with, on any level, was her new friend Collie Brookstone. And they have only had a few conversations since they met in the library.</p><p>Her house was empty. For an unknown reason, it hasn't bothered her yet. She did have a nagging feeling in the back of her programming that something was different. Wrong? Was that how it was usually worded? It must be. It was similar to paranoia, but she also knew that nothing was amiss. It was simply her in the house. And it has been since she was here. A week wasn't a long time to establish a routine but she operated as if it had been long established.</p><p>The only food she kept in the kitchen were non-perishables- food she didn't need. There were dishes, but only a few of each. Silverware was kept in the drawer, neat and stacked, never messy. The bathroom was clean and organized, with toilet paper she didn't need to use. There was shampoo and conditioner for when she needed to shower, as well as skincare products like lotion and the like. She was aware how she needed to care for her mechanical body beyond maintenance and she was prepared to do so. Towels, clothes she didn't remember buying, a house filled with all of the things expected. Washing machine, dryer, dish washer; a television in the living room, a couch and a loveseat. Decorated in pictures of people she couldn't name unless she looked in her database.</p><p>It was an odd awareness, knowing she had only been activated a week prior yet she lived as though she had been doing so for years. In an empty house.</p><p>Perhaps if she made friends, they could come over. That would be nice.</p><p>Collie seemed nice. Zane did not have enough experience with people to differentiate between personalities she liked, but Collie had been the only one to help her when the papers dropped. There were other students in the room as well as teachers. She had made a simple mistake, bumping into a stack of papers when trying to move out of another's way. It was not, perhaps, the preferred way of meeting a new acquaintance but Collie hadn't seemed to mind.</p><p>Zane couldn't help taking in Collie's physical appearance. She was intrigued by the contradictions between her personality and her appearance, more specifically. She wasn't that tall, though most girls and even a fair amount of boys were shorter than her, but she was fit. She had muscles that were considered fairly attractive. Short, black hair cropped to her ears, a shaved side. She wore mostly black, though she bore orange wristbands. A studded belt, heavy boots, and a tank top that hung loose on her built frame. She had seemed, for stereotypes' sake, like she would be far more stand-offish and angry. It was usual for most people to dress as they wanted people to perceive them; perhaps Collie did want to be seen that way?</p><p>Nonetheless, she had been perfectly friendly when they met up the next day, though her cheeks were noticeably pink. They shared second period, as it would happen to be. They had talked well enough, asking fair questions after meeting new people. Zane learned that Collie struggled with paying attention, not for lack of interest but because she struggled to sit still. It was something she observed; Collie seemed eager to be active, to be on the move. Zane had offered to help her whenever she needed it as well. She had seemed grateful, and a little embarrassed. Collie learned a few things about her, as much as she could remember anyhow.</p><p>Why couldn't she remember?</p><p>Somehow, that wasn't concerning.</p><p>"Um, so usually for lunch, I go to my next period early," Collie explained, hand creeping up to the back of her head. It was another of Collie's subconscious habits. "I get along well with the teacher and she even lets me cook lunch if I'm up to it. If you want, you can come along?"</p><p>"That sounds lovely," Zane replied, a pleasant smile on her face. She hadn't known Collie liked to cook as well! It was a shared interest of theirs, it would seem. "My next period is culinary as well. Perhaps we were destined friends," She teased. Destiny. What a concept. She could not explain it, but the words sounded<span> right</span>.</p><p>Collie laughed, bright. "I don't believe in destiny, but if it lead me to you? Maybe it might be worth something."</p><p>"Oh?" Zane couldn't help being curious. "Why don't you believe in destiny?"</p><p>She herself could not discern whether destiny was real. She was only programmed to know what humans did and humans could not prove or disprove destiny or fate as truth or fiction. She... <span>liked</span> the idea of a plan, of everything having its place, in a way. It was comforting thinking of the world as similar to herself; following a plan with a purpose in mind. Everything was in service to the end, the reason they were created. But she knew people, humans, did not feel the same way. There wasn't the same comfort for them.</p><p>Collie shrugged as they walked across the breezeway. "Classic reason, I guess. I don't like the idea of my actions not having meaning. And I feel like it excuses so many bad people's actions, as if they didn't <span>choose</span> to be that way, if you say it was because it was 'meant to be' or some other bullshit."</p><p>"I've never thought about it like that before," Zane admitted. Usually when people spoke of destinies and prophecies, they were told from the hero's perspective.</p><p>"I've never gotten how people forget that part. You take meaning away from everything if you simply say it was planned all along. Heroes aren't heroes, because they didn't choose to be heroes, some greater force did. Villains aren't villains, because they didn't have a choice. And that's awful! If there's no choice in it, anyone can do whatever fucked up shit they want because it doesn't matter anymore. Lives lost don't matter, because the villain was always going to kill them. It's-" Collie sighed. "Sorry, I'm ranting. I just mean that it excuses people's actions instead of holding them accountable."</p><p>"That is just as valid of an opinion. You have opened my eyes to a new perspective on the idea of destiny I have never considered," Zane tried to assure her. She couldn't physically comfort her effectively, but she could give her verbal solidarity. "It is very appreciated. I will have to dwell on it some more."</p><p>Collie just gave her a strange look. "Alright," she said instead of whatever comment she was thinking.</p><p>The rest of lunch passed quickly, Zane glad to meet Chef Avila early. She was a pleasant woman, if a little unequipped to be teaching. But culinary was more practical skill than nothing else, perhaps that was fine for a class such as this. Zane already knew most of what Avila could possibly teach her, but it would be nice to apply that knowledge. Maybe she could teach it if someone needed it! That sounded enjoyable.</p><p>Avila told them that they would be making the dough for the tarts and Zane was pleased with her first task. It was simple and gave her time to chat with Collie still. They were just assorting the ingredients when the pair was approached by someone new. The girl was smiling brightly, but Zane could tell that it looked forced. Her vibrant blue eyes looked guarded as she took in Zane. What strange behavior. She was normal otherwise though, with reddish-brown hair tied back into a loose ponytail and freckles dotted her nose and cheeks. She was very beautiful, Zane couldn't help noticing, in the most simplistic way.</p><p>"Hello," Zane greeted before Collie saw the girl.</p><p>Collie spun around to see who she'd been talking to. Her shoulders relaxed. "Oh, it's just you."</p><p>"Yes, it's me," The girl responded. She didn't sound particularly pleased. "And who are you?" She said to Zane.</p><p>"My name is Zane Julien. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Zane hoped she sounded friendly enough. But the girl didn't seem to care.</p><p>"Likewise." She didn't sound sincere and Zane's smile lessened.</p><p>Collie rolled her eyes and turned back to the array of ingredients before them on the counter. "Zane, this is Jay. She's from the Teen Cuisine class but I usually end up watching over her so she doesn't mess anything up. Zane's my new partner for Chef School."</p><p>Oh! Then maybe Jay would become more friendly with her if Zane helped her like Collie usually would. Collie didn't seem particularly fond of Jay, so she could take her place. It was unlikely Zane would be annoyed by her like Collie seemed to be, so it was as it was a win-win situation. Wonderful. "I am happy to be working with you then," Zane tried again. "If you need assistance, I am always willing to comply." She continued to smile. Jay did not, face crumpled into an unreadable expression.</p><p>"So Collie," Jay moved past Zane, coming to stand between the two of them at the counter top. "What are we making today?"</p><p>"We are making strawberry tarts. Avila has tasked us with making the dough to be baked tomorrow," Zane supplied readily.</p><p>Jay gave her a side-eyed look. "I see."</p><p>"Members in each kitchen have been split up into teams. Three are making the dough and three are making the filling." Zane continued after a beat, "If you would prefer, someone else can maybe switch with you if you are not happy making the dough?"</p><p>Jay just gave her a dirty look and Zane could not tell why. "I'm fine."</p><p>Zane blinked. She wasn't sure why Jay seemed to be so hostile towards her. She hoped it wasn't her general appearance or anything. That was not something she could help, if it was the issue, and it was unlikely that they then could be friends. How unfortunate. But Jay hadn't seemed disgusted by her or anything, just wary and upset by her presence.</p><p>Jay glanced at Collie, a playful smirk on her face. But Collie ignored whatever her quip to her was. Jay sighed quietly, though Collie didn't seem to notice. She seemed put out that Collie wasn't impressed with her.</p><p>Oh. Yes, the problem didn't seem to be her. It was unfortunate that Jay got that impression from her interactions with Collie, she had no romantic interest in Collie, despite her relative attractiveness and pleasant enough personality. Zane could not say whether or not she even could. But it would appear Jay might harbor such interest in their mutual friend. How cute, in a way. But it didn't seem like Collie returned the feelings. Still, she should clarify to Jay that her intentions are not to stand in the way of a relationship she may want to pursue with Collie should she try. Although it may be wiser to not mention it around Collie.</p><p>Zane nodded to herself and made herself content with her task, however tense the air was around the trio. She got her chance to talk to Jay as the period was ending, tapping the girl's shoulder. "Excuse me, Jay," Zane did her best to sound polite.</p><p>Jay seemed wary. "Yeah?"</p><p>"I would like to clear up a misunderstanding between us regarding Collie. It appears to me that you may have been mistaking my new friendship with Collie as romantic interest, and I would like to clarify that I do not hold Collie in those regards. If you wish to start any sort of relationship with her, I will not be an obstacle in your way." Zane saw the shock register on her face as she processed her words.</p><p>"What- No! That's- I don't like Collie!" She sputtered. "That's ridiculous! I wasn't jealous or anything! You're- Ugh!" The brunette grabbed her backpack and scurried off, cheeks stained so dark a red, you almost couldn't see her freckles. She definitely seemed offended.</p><p>"Did I say something wrong?" Zane couldn't help wondering to herself out loud. She hadn't meant to offend Jay. Hopefully this would not affect their relationship moving forward.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>